Mr Brightside
by Lozzy98
Summary: One-Shot. Song Fic. While Max was out on her date with Sam these are Fangs thoughts and feelings on getting Gazzy into the bath, scolding Angel and Max's kiss. Fang POV. R&R. No Flames please.


**Hello, this is a one shot, song fic.**

**It's set in Schools out forever, and it is Fangs thoughts when he Max and Sam go out on a date, and they kiss and how he takes care of the kids while Max is gone. **

**So obviously its in Fang POV.**

**The song is Mr Brightside by The Killers.**

**Listen to it, its an amazing song**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Maximum Ride.**

I sighed to myself and slammed the front door shut.

Max had just left to go on a date with that wiener Sam. Urgh.

What does he have that I don't? I mean yeah he is human and everything but you would think that Max would like someone of her own kind to go out with.

But not me obviously, I don't like Max like that.

Well that would mean she would have to go out with Iggy or even Gazzy. Ew.

But still…

I hate him.

I'm even a bit annoyed at her, I mean what if he is an Eraser? And he just asked her out so he could lure her away from us so she will be defenceless and then kill her, or worse, take her back to the school.

I shuddered at the thought.

Wait, why am I thinking these things? Max is going out on a normal date with a normal boy who she probably wont ever see again after we leave here.

But why did thinking about it make me so angry?

_You're jealous _Angels soft voice floated into my head.

_I am not jealous _I thought back _Just worried, and angel?_

_Yes?_ She answered.

_Get out of my head. _I told her and slammed up the mental blocks didn't want her to over hear something she shouldn't.

I trudged up the stairs towards Gazzy's room, since I had to get him in the bath.

Lord help me.

I knocked on his door and opened it and went in without waiting for a reply.

Gazzy was lying on his bed and as I walked in he hid something that looked very much like a bomb underneath his pillow, and looked up at me innocently.

I internally snorted, the day that boy is innocent is the day I wear pink.

I sighed but didn't bring up the bomb, I'll just let Max deal with it when she gets back.

_If she does come back that is, _a little part of my brain said.

_Shut up, brain _I though to myself, Oh God I'm getting like Max, talking to a voice inside my head.

I internally shook my head and got back to the task at hand.

"C'mon Gaz bath time" I told him.

"Okay be there in a sec" He replied as I walked out the door and towards the bathroom to run his bath.

As I was waiting for the bath to fill up I couldn't help wondering what Max was doing now, where did the wiener take her? Is she enjoying herself? Is he an Eraser? Is he being a gentleman? Or is he being a real sleaze bag? Will he kiss her? Will she kiss him back if he does?

That last thought made me want to punch someone, hard.

I clenched my fists and looked to see if the bath was filled.

The tub was overflowing with water that was dripping on to the tiled floor of the bathroom, making it extremely slippery.

Hmm guess I was thinking for longer than I thought. Oops.

"Shit" I cursed and hurriedly switched of the taps, and stood back to see how I could get rid of the rest of the water when I slipped.

"Crap" I said as I landed on my ass.

Suddenly there was laughing coming from the doorway, I looked up to see Gazzy standing there doubled over laughing.

I growled.

_Lets see how he likes this then _I thought to myself with a smirk as I sneaked up to him.

He was to busy laughing to notice me.

I grabbed him around the middle and tossed him over my shoulder straight into the bath, with all his clothes still on.

"FANG!" He screamed at me.

I chuckled at his face which looked like he didn't know whether to be angry or amused.

Then Total trotted in.

He jumped up onto the toilet and then onto the side of the bath.

Me and Gazzy watched him curiously, as he waked around the edge of the bath, sniffing the water cautiously, well that was until he walked onto a particularly slippery part and fell in with a alarmed bark.

"Ew Total!" Gazzy shrieked, yeah you heard me right, he shrieked.

I walked out of the room still chuckling closed the door and said loud enough for Gazzy to hear "Get washed, dried, into pjs then in bed. Got it?"

"Yeah" Gazzy answered back his voice slightly muffled by the door.

Still smirking to myself, I went to see what the others were up to.

I walked downstairs to find Iggy watching Americas next top Model, I have no idea why its not like he can even see them.

I didn't even ask just walked back up stairs to find Nudge and Angel.

Their door was open and Nudge and Angel were both lying in bed and in their jammies, Nudge was reading a book and Angel was trying to use mind control to make her change what book she was reading.

"Angel" I said sternly, making sure she was watching me before I continued "Let Nudge read whatever she wants, it's not up to you okay?"

"Okay" She said and sighed sadly and snuggled up under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Night girls" I said to them as I closed the door.

"Night" they replied.

As I was walking back to my room I saw Gazzy run out of the bath room and straight into his room with Total at his heals.

I walked back to my room and lay down, on my plain black sheets and turned the radio on, and closed my eyes as I listened to the song.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

That's actually true, after we got out of our cages we were doing just fine, until the Erasers found us and took Angel.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like thisI_

_t was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Yeah all this did start with a kiss, I have been feeling a bit odd around Max since she kissed me on the beach when Ari busted me up.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

I hear a car coming up the driveway, and go to my window, which is coincidently at the front of the house, to see if it is Max.

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

Max and Sam both get out of the car, and Sam walks her up to the front door, like they do in all those really old cheesy movies.

_But she's touching his—chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

I watch as he leans forward hesitantly to kiss her, I clench my fists waiting for her to pus him off but she doesn't, and my heart sinks when her eyes flutter shut and she kisses him back.

_I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking controlJ_

_ealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

Why am I jealous of him he is just some wiener who Max is never going to see again and she probably wont even remember him after we leave.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smokeAnd she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his—chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

_I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking controlJealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibi_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never..._

_I never..._

_I never..._

Huh, I guess that song pretty much summed up my whole situation.

What a night it has been.

**AN: Thank you for reading!R&R? :D**

**No flames please but constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
